Unverse Drive
Summary The Unverse drive is a technological device that enables transit of Unverse, intended for use on starships. A starship with the Unverse drive installed can breach the space-time boundary of its original universe and travel to other universes through Unverse. It goes without being said the drive can be used to take a starship to anyplace in any of those universes, functioning not unlike a teleporter, but excessive use will burn the device out. The original drive was built by the Darkitect and originally used by thedude7500 and Elsa. It was later used by Fleet Captain Talmid. A number of duplicates were built, but they are of lesser quality and break quickly, and production costs prevent them from being mass-produced. The term "Unverse Drive" has also been used in reference to other Unverse-breaching tech such as the Interuniverse Projector fixed on the Rhoddwr Marwolaeth used in its construction. However, they are not ''the ''Unverse Drive. Design and Installation The Unverse drive is meant to be installed and used on a small or medium size starship and is compatible with a starship's onboard deflector dish, which the drive requires for its functions. The Unverse drive also requires a shield generator and a high speed rated computer processor fast enough to measure the qualities of sub-atomic particles being manipulated at speeds several times the speed of light. A starship missing these technologies is incompatible with the Unverse drive, but may be refitted to add them. For breaching space-time the Unverse drive uses a derivative of the Maelstrom method, as such a major part of the drive is its Maelstrom Core that actively condenses chaos energy. With sufficient pressure chaos energy disrupts the behavior of atoms. Chaotic subatomic particles emitted by the process are necessary for the function of the breaching space-time. The individual particles are disrupted for less than a fraction of a nanosecond, so active operation of the core is necessary to produce and collect sufficient levels of the particles. A second container filled with normal atoms and a third container are used for the re-entry stage. The third container is the largest storage container and is used to store "rotated" atoms. Function The drive operates in stages. The "atomic rotation" of the destination Universe, and destination coordinates, must be entered into the drive computer's memory before starting the drive process. The destination coordinates are translated by the computer into a distance equation from the center of the universe. It first uses the shield generator to project a double-layered spatial shield around the starship that shrink-wraps around the hull, to protect the spaceframe and its occupants from Unverse turbulence, stress, and vertigo during transit. A cluster of chaotic subatomic particles are then collected from the Maelstrom core, sent in a stream from the deflector dish, injected through a mircofissure in the inner shield layer, and dispersed between the shield layers. The concentration of chaos particles, contained within the outer shield layer, begins to disrupt the structure of space, twisting and rotating the subatomic mesh of space, and the universe, itself within the nanoscopic gap between the spatial shield layers. Matter within the inner shield layer, in this case the starship, proceeds to "fall through" the mesh of the universe, until it is entirely inside Unverse and the outer shield layer is shed. Once "free-floating" in Unverse, a new inner shield layer is projected. The particle stream is now directed through the second container mixed with "normal" atoms and the ship computer will measure the "rotation" of each atom, filtering out and collecting atoms at the "correct" rotation (for the destination Universe) to be collected in the third and largest container. When a sufficient store is built that a continuous, uninterrupted discharge of at least 20 seconds is possible, they may be released between the shield layers. The concentration of "rotated" atoms draws the starship into the mesh of a universe with atoms naturally at that "rotation". As the process begins the destination coordinates are accessed to land the starship in the desired location. To an outside observer the starship appears to "fade" into the destination universe, a process which takes an average of 7.241 seconds with the longest recorded process taking 14.283 seconds, hence the need for at least 20 seconds of continuous particle discharge as a safety precaution. Atomic Rotation Theory Traveling between universes relies on the theory that atoms, or the poles of atomic magnetic fields, are naturally "rotated" or "pivoted" at an infinitely various number of rotations, one for each universe. Atomic rotation theory is proven by the successful operation of the Unverse drive and similar technologies. The original Unverse drive along with its blueprints were given to thedude by the Darkitect. Whether the Darkitect made them himself, or he was given them by someone else, possibly from another universe, is unknown. History of Use The original Unverse drive has long endured and is known to have been fitted to four different starships in the following order. * FSS Quadruple P * ESS Parasite * ESS Snow Queen * USS Talmidon It was used by the FSS Quadruple P in 3035 AF when the LEGO Friends were first sent to scout the Star Trek dimension. After their defeat and return to LU, the drive was fitted to the ESS Parasite. Later, a duplicate was fitted again to the FSS Quadruple P, and then transferred to the first Pink Borg Cube. When the ESS Parasite was destroyed, the Unverse drive was recovered by the BSS Barney (fitted with its own Unverse Drive) and brought back to LU, and later put on the ESS Snow Queen. The construction of the Unverse Jumpgate succeeded the need for production of Unverse drives, and following consistent failures of all constructed duplicates, that production was ceased. USS Talmidon, the largest ship to be fitted with the Unverse drive, required substantial modification and internal reworks to accommodate its installation. The drive was not intended for use with such a large starship and after its first use traveling from the Star Trek universe to LU it burnt out, taking the entire systems rework with it. It was not repaired before the mission's completion and the Talmidon returned through the Unverse Jumpgate. The components of the original Unverse drive, after its illustrious career, now sit in a top-secret Federation black site. Related Articles * Darkitect * The Invasion of the Star Trek Dimension * thedude7500 * Unverse * Unverse Jumpgate Category:Object